Kitto shiawase ga kimi wo matteru
by CaptainSwanForEver3
Summary: Song fic à partir de la chanson Kitto Shiawase ga Kimi wo Matteru de Tadayoshi Okura (Kanjani8). Met en scène la rencontre d'une jeune fille et d'un Nishikido Ryo déprimé. Rated T pour l'évocation d'une bouteille de bière et d'un Dokkun un peu éméché xD


Chapitre 1 : Kitto shiawase ga kimi wo matteru

**Setsunasa ga hari no you ni**

La tristesse pique mon cœur

**Chikuchiku mune wo sasu yoi no machi**

Comme une aiguille dans la ville nocturne

**Tsuyogarina egao dake ga **

Seul ton sourire qui feint d'être sévère

**Tabidatsu boku no se wo sasaete kureteru**

Fait tenir mon dos droit alors que je m'en vais

_La nuit était tombée sur la capitale nipponne. Assis sur un banc, une canette de bière à la main, je pleurais. Ça faisait des années que je n'avais plus pleuré, mais là, c'était trop. La pression pour le dernier concert des Kanjani8 était plus forte que jamais et sous le poids des attentes, j'ai craqué. Je suis pourtant habitué au stress, à toute cette pression, aux exigences et aux responsabilités. C'est mon métier et ça fait si longtemps que je l'exerce. Alors pourquoi je craque maintenant ? Je dois me ressaisir ! Mais l'alcool commence à faire effet et mes larmes coulent de plus en plus. Je me sens si minable ! Les autres Kanja ne vont pas tarder à arriver ! Je dois sécher ces foutues larmes au plus vite, je n'accepterai pas qu'ils me voient dans cet état. Autrement, je n'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler !_

_Au moment où j'allais prendre un mouchoir dans ma poche, j'entendis une voix douce me demander :_

« Excusez-moi, Monsieur, mais … est-ce que tout va bien ? »

_Je levai alors la tête vers la personne ayant prononcé ces mots et la rebaissai aussitôt en me disant qu'elle devait sans doute me connaître et que je n'avais pas envie de voir mon nom en première page d'un magazine demain, comme quoi, même moi, je pleure ! Mais la personne insista._

« Ano … Si je peux me permettre, vous ne devriez pas boire quand ça va mal. Je pense que ça ne fait qu'empirer la douleur. »

_Je sentis la personne s'asseoir à côté de moi et me prendre la canette des mains. J'osai alors un regard étonné vers mon interlocuteur. C'était une jeune fille, plutôt, voir même très, mignonne, lycéenne d'après son uniforme. Elle avait de grands yeux marrons et de cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit. Ils lui descendaient en cascade sur les épaules avant de trouver leur point de chute au creux de ses reins. Elle vida le reste de ma boisson par terre et envoya la canette directement dans la poubelle à quelques mètres de là. Nice shot ! Elle me regarda à nouveau et devant mon air incrédule, m'adressa un des plus beaux sourires qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Je crois qu'il se voulait dur mais n'y parvint pas réellement. Mauvaise actrice !_

**Omoi wa bukiyou no dokomademo massugu de**

Mes sentiments étaient maladroitement honnêtes jusqu'au bout

**Yawarakana kimi no kokoro wa mabushii hodo sumikitte ita**

Ton tendre cœur était si limpide que s'en était éblouissant

« Je ne vous connais pas, Monsieur, mais je vous interdis formellement de boire, qui plus est quand vous êtes seul ! Vous risquez de vous blesser ou de vous perdre, ou encore de faire une bêtise. Je suis sûre que beaucoup de monde vous regretterait ! »

_Elle ne me connaît pas ? Je ne porte pourtant pas de déguisement aujourd'hui, ni casquette, ni lunettes, ni même fausse moustache ! Cette fille vient de Mars, ou quoi ? Mais ne pas être connu, redevenir un anonyme et pouvoir rester près de quelqu'un tranquillement, redevenir Monsieur Tout-Le-Monde, c'est en sentiment que je n'avais jamais ressentis. C'est … grisant. Je pris alors la parole pour la première fois depuis que ma compagne de déprime m'avait rejoint et dis de ma voix rendue éraillée par l'alcool :_

« Tu n'as peur de rien, gamine ! Aborder un type en train de boire, sûrement saoul, en pleine nuit, alors que tu es une fille sans défense et très mignonne … Tu es du genre téméraire, non ? »

_J'entendis alors un son cristallin parvenir à mes oreilles. Elle riait, elle riait aux éclats. J'aimais son rire. C'était reposant et beau à entendre. J'aurais voulu l'entendre encore mais elle s'arrêta peu à peu et reprit ses esprits._

« Je viens de te dire que je suis peut-être dangereux et toi tu te marre ? »

_Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à mon tour, malgré tout toujours intrigué par la raison de cette soudaine hilarité. Elle ne tarda pas à répondre à mes interrogations._

« Gomen ne ! C'est juste que vous n'avez pas du tout une tête de violeur, même saoul. Vous êtes bien trop triste pour ce genre de choses. Et puis, vous savez, je ne suis pas sans défense, je sais me battre ! »

_Elle était rigolote avec son petit air déterminé._

« J'aimerais bien voir ça ! »

« Ne jouez pas avec le feu, Monsieur. »

_Elle affichait toujours ce sourire adorable et me défiait du regard._

« Dis, à part pour renverser ma bière à 700 yens, pourquoi tu es venue me voir ? Tu es très altruiste, à ce que je vois ! »

« Et bien, disons que je déteste voir les gens malheureux, encore plus si ils sont en train de boire. Mon père s'est suicidé après avoir bu pour oublier ses problèmes. Je ne souhaite à personne de vivre ce que j'ai vécu. Mais bref, je ne suis pas venue vers vous pour vous raconter ma vie. Loin de moi l'envie de vous déprimer encore plus ! »

_J'avais écarquillé les yeux sous la révélation qu'elle venait de me faire. Je me sentais soudain bien idiot et mes problèmes m'apparurent alors bien dérisoires. De quel droit me plaignais-je devant d'elle ? Mais elle ne s'était pourtant pas départie de son sourire malgré ce qu'elle venait de m'avouer et je me mis soudain à la respecter plus que quiconque pour avoir la force de sourire encore après tout ça ..._

« Ah, au fait, tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais ! On ne doit avoir que deux ou trois ans d'écart. Quel âge as-tu ?»

« J'ai 18 ans, Monsieur. »

« J'en ai 21. Alors tu peux me tutoyer, je ne suis pas si vieux ! »

_Elle rit._

**Kitto shiawase ga kimi wo matteru **

La joie t'attend sûrement

**Tamerau koto naku te wo nobasun da**

Sans hésitation, tends tes mains**  
Toozakaru boku wo wasurete mo ii **

Ce n'est pas grave si tu m'oublies, fuyant la distance

**Mirai dake wo mite arukidasun da**

Regardant seulement le futur et commençant à marcher**  
I love you hitori janai **

Je t'aime, tu n'es pas seul(e)

**Bokura wa tsunagatteiru**

Nous sommes connectés

« D'accord »

_Une réponse simple, épurée de toute politesse inutile. À quoi bon en faire, on ne se reverra sans doute jamais ! Cette pensée fait soudain tressauter mon cœur et le compresse. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Peut-être tout simplement parce que je me sens bien avec elle. Je ne connais pas son nom et elle ne connaît pas le mien. Cette « relation » n'est pas basée sur les apparences, ni sur le statut social. C'est ce genre de contact que j'aime. C'est tout sauf superficiel et basé sur des critères éphémères._

« Alors, tu veux bien me dire pourquoi tu pleures ? »

_L'emploi du présent me fait réagir. Je me rends soudain compte que depuis tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas arrêté de pleurer._

« Ou bien si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, appelles un de tes amis, une personne en qui tu as confiance et parles lui. Mais je refuse de te laisser seul dans ton état ! »

« Mes amis ne devraient pas tarder. On s'est donné rendez-vous ici. Je suis arrivé un peu tôt et c'est là que j'ai commencé à ressasser. Je veux bien te parler de ce que j'ai, mais je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec mes histoires. »

_Son rire envahit une fois de plus mes oreilles._

« Baka ~ Si je ne voulais pas entendre tes problèmes, je ne serais pas venue te voir. Vas y, je t'écoute. »

« Et bien, voilà, je suis confronté au fait que mon métier me fait ressentir énormément de pression, et je ne peux rien y faire. J'ai toujours subis ce stress, mais c'est derniers temps, il est plus fort que jamais et je ne tiens plus ! L'ennui, c'est que j'ai peur de me lasser de ce job, car c'est plus que mon métier, c'est ma passion ! Et je ne sais rien faire d'autre et je ne veux surtout rien faire d'autre… »

« Je pense qu'il n'y a rien de plus tragique que de se lasser de sa passion. Mêler cette dernière à son travail, ça doit être compliqué, c'est sûr, et ce n'est à souhaiter à personne de perdre de vue ce qu'il aime. Je crois que tu devrais lever le pied, sinon, ton job va te bouffer. Tu devrais te détendre de temps en temps, voir tes amis le plus possible, sortir au cinéma ou au théâtre, autant que ton emploi du temps te le permet. Est-ce que tu t'entends bien avec tes collègues ? »

_Si elle savait que mes collègues sont mes meilleurs amis …_

« Oui, je m'entends très bien avec eux. »

« Alors passes un maximum de temps avec eux et parles leur de ce que tu ressens, je pense qu'il en est de même pour eux. Si tu parle de cette pression à des gens qui peuvent te comprendre, alors tu seras soulagé d'une partie de ce stress. Je crois que les gens qui partagent ton environnement sont les mieux placés pour t'aider à te détendre et à te libérer de tes responsabilités. Tu n'es pas seul. Tu as cette chance alors saisis la et ne la laisse surtout pas t'échapper. »

_Je ne suis pas seul … C'est vrai._

**Ima mo nao kaki tasareru **

J'espère que, à toujours être peints et planifiés

**Ookina sono yume ga kanau you ni**

Tes grands rêves deviendront réalité**  
Sukoshi zutsu iro wo kasane **

J'espère que, établissant tes couleurs peu à peu

**Itsu shika kimi rashiku saki hokoru you ni**

Très bientôt tu t'épanouiras dans ta propre voie

« Tu as raison. J'ai des personnes sur qui m'appuyer. »

« Tes amis ne vont pas tarder, parles leur et tu verras, tu iras mieux. Tu ne dois plus boire seul comme ça. Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? »

« Oui, grâce à toi. »

« Tu vois, parler à quelqu'un, c'est mieux que la bière ! »

_Elle sourit encore. Dieu, que j'aimais son sourire, je ne m'en serais jamais lassé. Grâce à elle, à son rire, à ses yeux et son sourire, grâce à cette fille dont je ne connais pas le nom, mes rêves me sont réapparus soudainement, comme par magie. Comme de peur que je les oublie, ils ont ressurgit dans mon esprit au son de la voix de cette lycéenne aux yeux noisette. Je dois continuer à m'accrocher, parce que j'aime ce que je fais et que pour rien au monde je ne voudrais arrêter. Qu'importe la pression, qu'importe les responsabilités, j'ai mes amis et des rêves. Que demander de mieux ?_

**Furimuite shimaeba omowazu kakeyori sou de**

Si je regarde en arrière, j'ai l'impression que je vais m'empresser de revenir vers toi**  
Ashibaya ni boku wa fumidasu sayonara... **

Je m'en vais d'un pas rapide, au revoir

**Mata dokoka de aou**

Rencontrons nous ailleurs une nouvelle fois

_J'aperçus au coin de la rue le reste des Kanja. Ils allaient bientôt entrer dans le parc. Ma jeune camarade sembla le remarquer et me regarda, comme pour me dire qu'elle allait partir. Mon cœur se serra. Alors ce moment magique allait bientôt prendre fin ? J'allais bientôt redevenir quelqu'un que tout le monde connaît, j'allais à nouveau étouffer sans elle ? Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, elle me dit : _

« Tout va bien se passer, ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'as qu'à le vouloir. Sois maître de tes émotions et tout ira bien. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour t'en sortir. Je n'ai fais que t'aider à réaliser que tu pouvais le faire. Tes amis arrivent, non ? Tu vas voir, ça ira. »

_De nouveau ce sourire qui faisait battre mon cœur de manière anarchique et anormalement rapide. Je me délectais de la vue et en profitais un maximum, tentant d'imprimer dans ma mémoire chaque trait de son visage, ne voulant en négliger aucun, ne voulant oublier aucune de ses expressions._

_J'entendis la voix nasale de Baru se rapprocher de plus en plus. Ils seraient là d'une minute à l'autre, mettant fin à tout ça, me replaçant dans le cours du temps, faisant redémarrer les aiguilles de ma montre qui me semblaient s'être arrêtées. _

**Ashita no jiyuu wa kimi dake no mono**

Toi seul(e) possède la liberté de ton futur

**Jibun no chikara de oyoide yukun da**

Vas à sa rencontre avec ta propre force**  
Dareka wo kizutsuke nagasu namida ya **

Les larmes que tu verseras pour une personne blessée

**Mamoru beki hito ni deau hi mo kuru**

Ou le jour où tu rencontreras quelqu'un à protéger arriveront **  
I Love You hitori janai daremo ga yorisoi nagara**

Je t'aime, tu n'es pas seul(e), on se rapproche

_Un pétale de cerisier vint se déposer doucement dans ses cheveux de jais. J'approchai alors ma main de son visage et saisis délicatement cette esquisse de fleur. La jeune fille en face de moi loucha sur ma main tout le temps qu'il me fallut pour prendre le pétale entre mes deux doigts. Quelques couleurs apparurent sur son visage et je ne pus m'empêcher de la trouver adorable ainsi. Je me fis la promesse secrète de garder ce précieux pétale comme point de départ d'un nouveau moi, un moi plus sûr, plus confiant, plus mature, plus responsable. Plus libre. _

_Je distingue à présent clairement les visages de mes amis. Ils ne sont plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi. Ma jeune interlocutrice se lève et se poste devant moi. _

« Je suis heureuse d'avoir partager ce court instant de ma vie à tes côtés et d'avoir pu être ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ton amie et ta sœur. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ainsi. Reprends confiance en toi et appuie toi sur tes amis. Ils seront là pour toi, sois en sûr ! »

« Merci pour tout. »

_Elle leva alors sa main et, à ma grande surprise, elle m'ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux. Un sourire éclatant fendit son visage._

« Genki dase ! »

_Elle commença alors à s'en aller alors que mes amis me rejoignaient. Yasu me demanda :_

« Et bien, grand séducteur, c'était qui cette jolie fille ? »

_Ah ! Quel idiot ! Je ne lui ai pas demandé mais j'aimerais quand même connaître son prénom. Je l'interpellai alors, criant pour combler la distance qui nous séparait déjà._

« Eh ! »

_Elle se retourna, faisant virevolter la jupe de son uniforme et tournoyer ses cheveux noirs autour de son visage de porcelaine._

« O namae wa ? »

« Yuki. Hanabira Yuki. »

_Tout en elle était magnifique, même la signification de son nom. Je n'étais pas prêt de l'oublier, ce « pétale de neige »._

« Et toi ? »

« Nishikido Ryo »

_Un sourire illumina à nouveau son visage. Je profitai alors pleinement du dernier sourire qu'elle m'offrait, de la dernière vision que j'aurais d'elle. Elle me cria alors, emplissant l'espace du parc vide de sa voix enfantine :_

« Sayônara, Ryo-kun ! »

_Elle m'adressa de grands signes en guise d'adieu et se retourna alors que je n'étais sûr que de deux choses en ce moment précis : la première était que sa voix d'une pureté cristalline prononçant mon prénom était sans doute la plus belle chose que j'aurais pu espérer entendre de la part de quelqu'un et la seconde était que cette même voix allait me hanter et résonner dans ma tête pendant très longtemps._

**Chiisana hitomi no mukou ni...**

Derrière tes minuscules prunelles ... **  
Kaki kesareteyuku kimi no koe... **

Ta voix est noyée ...

_Ta silhouette disparu à l'angle du parc, se fondant dans la nuit, et je ne pus m'empêcher de m'inquiéter et de me demander si tu rentrerais saine et sauve chez toi, comme le ferait un ami et un frère, peut-être même plus … _

_J'autorisai alors une dernière larme à perler sur mon visage, songeant au fait que je ne reverrais sans doute jamais ton sourire et que je ne t'entendrais plus jamais prononcer mon prénom. À cet instant précis, j'ai eu envie de te courir après et de te prendre dans mes bras, de te dire de rester et de ne pas me laisser. J'ai eu envie de te rattraper mais je ne l'ai pas fais, me contentant de laisser tomber cette perle salée sur mon poing serré fort contre mon cœur. Je me retournai alors vers mes amis._

« Allons y. »

_Sayônara._

_Et le temps reprit son cours._


End file.
